Educated in Hollywood
by winsuper1gmail.com
Summary: Jay (me) joins Hollywood arts. How will he get on at school. Who will he befriend and what enemies might he make. He's very shy and that plays a large part in the story and how people react to him.
1. Chapter 1

**This is what it would be like for me at Hollywood arts and I will make certain events happen that fit with the series and make things a bit more interesting and not just the series from a different view. Might get a little bit gritty so it will be teen or if needed M.**

I keep my head down as I head through the white doors into the busy corridors of Hollywood arts. Carefully I scan for my locker and once determining its destination I look down again and head towards it. Its bare metallic surface looks out of place compared to the creative lockers around it. Quickly opening it I grab a book then shut it again and stand there, eyes down, waiting for the first bell I would hear at this school. Occasionally I take a quick peek at my surroundings, students playing instruments and chatting between themselves. I try and keep my face hidden though, conscious of all the peering eyes staring at me and how out of place I must seem. I let out a sharp sigh of relief as the bell rings and I move again, still avoiding eye contact and only looking up to make sure I haven't missed a corner. When I reach the door to the class I check my timetable with the name on the door and they both read "Sikowitz-acting". Peering through the small window in the door I see a few rows of chairs lined up with no tables near to them and a stage on the other side of the room. A few students are already sitting and I notice that they all have very "different"  
dress styles to say the least. I was hoping plain jeans and a t-shirt would help me blend in with the other students but by now I am having second thoughts. Slowly, cautiously I open the door, making as little noise as possible. I get down low and rush to one of the nearer seats with my head still down but the teacher (Sikowitz was it?) spots me and shouts out "Aah here he is, what's your name again?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter just where the first ended because half didnt appear when I imported it. Remember reviews get me motivated to do this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own victorious or any of the characters they all belong to there respective owners.**

I jump slightly in my seat and think to myself "Knew I should have worn a hat" before slightly raising my head. My mouth went dry. I was expecting this but still, I'm not ready for it. Everyone is looking at me now, waiting for a reply. Some goth chick in the front row of chairs is sniggering to herself as she waits to hear my name. It takes a few seconds before I realise I really need to say something.

"Erm, I'm Jay" I squeak quietly my voice cracking slightly.

"Okay, Jay" Sikowitz announces, making sure the whole class heard. "What is your talent Jay, what is it you can do?" He takes a small sip from a coconut in his hand after these words. I gulp slightly in an attempt to make my throat less dry before saying the next sentence.

"I can sort of play the guitar" I say trying to raise my voice a little so he doesn't have to repeat everything I say.

At that a couple of people clap though it seems almost like a mock clap or something to try and break the awkward atmosphere in the room. I think in my head "please stop asking questions" and as if he had read my mind Sikowitz changed the subject and began his teaching. I sat silently at the back of the class, trying to avoid questions and listening to what different people had to say. I heard the goth talking to a boy near her, probably her boyfriend "What does sort of play guitar mean hey?" She tried to whisper while laughing slightly, though I could hear her from the back. I also heard her boyfriends (maybe?) response "Just give the guy a chance he seems shy". This made me feel a bit better. At least not everybody hated me.


	3. Chapter 3

**New chapter. Sorry it took a while. Review please I want to know if its any good. I don't care about criticism, if you think it deserves it then review it badly.**

The rest of the lessons up until lunch just seemed to drag by. I hardly interacted with anyone and when I did it wasn't by choice. As the bell for the end of fourth period rang I quickly headed out of class, head down, my hands in my pockets. I took long strides and dropped down a few stairs at a time before reaching the cafeteria. Hurriedly buying some food I sat down at an empty table and tried to keep to myself. Didn't expect it to be so hard.

I heard a female voice from behind me. "Hey, new kid!" it shouted. I tried to lower my head further, hoping that there was another new kid that day. Then she jumped into the seat beside me. I recognised her from Sikowitz's class, sitting somewhere near the front and talking a lot. She had long brown hair and was wearing a red dress with a jacket over the top. Not the most normal outfit to wear at school but I was starting to realise the people at this school weren't exactly normal. I knew I wasn't the most normal kid but I was quiet, I kept to myself (when it was possible). These people were on the other end of the scale.

"New kid, you still in there?"

I looked around realising I'd been thinking a bit too long (not the first time) so I tried to just say anything.

"Huh? Oh yeah sorry."

"Hey, new kid, your on our table!" I heard a familiar growl at me. The goth from Sikowitz's class. Just great.

"Just let him stay here Jade, give him a chance."

"Shut up Vega, I give no one chances."

The table was soon crowding with about 6 people. There was Jade the goth. I found out she carried around several pairs of scissors and decided I wouldn't ever say anything bad about her. There was Cat, a perky girl with red hair. There was beck, Jades boyfriend. Robbie, the strangest of the group who carried a puppet everywhere. Rex the puppet who doesn't like being called a puppet (apparently puppets have feelings now). Tori, the girl Jade called Vega and Andre, the guy who can play almost every instrument known to man. This is how I remembered them anyway. They all seemed so different from each other and seemed like the most mismatched friend group ever. Jade even hated Tori but somehow they'd dealt so maybe this could work for me. If I could just talk to them that is...


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay guys I tried for a slightly longer chapter this time though its not much more. Also, even though this story in the perspective of me shows it some times I do not hate Jade and she's actually my favourite character in the show I just thought it would sound weird if it just started as Jay having a friendship with the angry scary girl.**

I got into school the next morning feeling a little less stressed out. My guitar case was slung over my shoulder and I tried to carry an amp in my other hand. I looked around to try and find one of the gang and a place to drop my things. I spotted Beck and Jade standing by Jade's scissor covered locker but they seemed "preoccupied" so I searched for the others. None of them seemed to have arrived yet so I waited by my locker and faced the door, dropping my amp nearby. The hall was a little quieter than yesterday because I had arrived slightly earlier but there were still groups of people dotted around the place. A few minutes later Jade and Beck noticed me and headed over, Jade with the same weird grin on her face as usual. It is like a happy smile but you know there has to be something bad coming.

"Hey kid!"

I wish she would stop calling me that.

"We've just noticed your lockers looking a bit dull."

"What do you mean, dull" I said sounding slightly confident but also trying not to enrage Jade at the same time. I've already learnt not to make that mistake.

"Well" Beck started "Its tradition for Hollywood arts students to decorate there lockers, make them their own."

"I don't really have to time to start painting my locker right now" I replied.

"Really" Jade said in a correcting tone "Because we just watched you stare at a door for three minutes and if we hadn't come over to talk to you that's what you'd still be doing." She had a point, though I hated to admit it.

I sighed and just gave up with it. For all the times she said Tori had to be right she did a lot of correcting herself.

"Heeeey! What you guys talkin' about." Cat yelled into Becks ear.

Beck held his hands over his ears for a while then replied. "We were wondering what Jay was gonna do with his locker."

"So what's he gonna do?" Cat asked.

"Nothing, so far." Jade said "Doesn't seem like a very creative guy to me, a bit dull like his locker."

I wasn't sure whether that was supposed to be an insult or not and if it was then it wasn't very good.

"How did someone as boring as you even get into a school full of creative people."

By now I could tell she was trying to wind me up. Get me to react and try to say something back. I wasn't falling for it.

"I guess they just liked the audition" I said trying to sound as calm as possible and letting it seem like a normal response.

"Huh, okay then." She looked pretty beat. She had no other way of getting through to me, not for the meantime anyway.

It was lunch when Jade tried again. Did she do this to every new kid. Try and get them to back down. It's not like I wasn't scared of her, she keeps scissors in her boots for gods sake you have to be scared of that, but when she wasn't being aggressive I knew that I could outsmart her little tricks and mind games she tried to pull to give a reason for her to get angry and start throwing those scissors. "So, kid" Jade said from across the table "When you gonna show us how you can 'sort of' play guitar."

Really she was gonna use that against me.

"W-well I don't have my guitar with me, at the moment." I muttered

"But it's at school right" she said "I saw you carry it in this morning."

"Yeah but I don't think everyone wants to go to the other end of the school to-"

"Course we do" Jade interrupted. "Don't we?" She asked everyone, even though she actually was scaring everyone into saying yes.

I grabbed my guitar from the music room and slowly plugged it in. I trembled with nerves as I sat down and couldn't hold the guitar properly.

"Really!" Jade exclaimed "A guitarist that can't perform in front of five people."

I fumbled around with a pick in my pocket as Jade yelled "Come on just play already"

Okay that was it, I had to prove her wrong. I knew Andre played guitar and from what I heard he was talented but he also played every other instrument I knew which meant he couldn't have practiced as much guitar as I had but I still needed to play something impressive. I played crazy train by Ozzy Osbourne. Nothing too crazy that I might mess up and look like an idiot but enough to shut Jade up. After the song Jade said "It was alright" but behind that frown and her shrugged arms I could tell she was a little bit impressed and just trying to make herself seem like she was still right.


End file.
